Waiting For Superman
by Turquoise Crystal
Summary: It's ironic, isn't it? He's supposed to be Superman, the good guy. But he ended up breaking your heart instead. Unintentionally, of course. Reyna-centric. Slight Jasper & Percabeth


**Hey guys! I'm here, finally, with a one-shot! Yes, I know it's kinda rare for me to post two one-shots consecutively, but my bestie (WonderlandInParadise) kept pestering me for this one-shot so here it is! As for why I have all this time, let's just say I don't really care anymore...**

**Disclaimer: Ya know, if I was Daughtry or Rick Riordan, then I wouldn't be writing away on _fan_fiction and having to take exams. I would be touring the world with thousands of fans screaming my name or something remotely like that.**

* * *

_She's dancing with strangers__She's falling apart__Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms  
In his arms  
Waiting for Superman  
_

_~Waiting For Superman, Daughtry_

* * *

Reyna's POV

Ever had the feeling when your that huge stone that has been weighing you down has finally been lifted but then set down again by an ever heavier one? Let me tell you this, it's definitely not a good feeling.

I was standing in Camp Jupiter, awaiting our former praetor from his disappearance. Jason Grace. He had disappeared for the past 6 months, leaving no trace of whether or not he was alive or dead. Besides having Juno send us a Greek, Percy Jackson, that is. As the praetor of the camp, I had to remain strong and show no signs of being affected or weakness or the whole camp would fall apart. Of course, on the inside I was growing weaker and worrying more as each day passed by until Percy regained his memory and realised that there was a Greek side of this world.

In the distance, I saw a blonde arguing with Terminus about the Pomerian Line. I looked up to see a warship, glowing in the sunlight. I gaped inwardly in awe, there was no way that that way built by a demigod, it looked worthy of the gods, they must have had some help. Otherwise, the demigod was really handy. Must be a Son of Vulcan then.

Finally, Terminus relented and allowed the ship past the Pomerian Line, of course not literally. There must have been a catch to it, I thought as the ship floated past the line and remained in the air. A ladder was hung and 4 demigods climbed down. The blonde girl climbed down followed by a scrawny buy who couldn't seem to stop moving. I assumed he had severe ADHD, as most demigods did, just a _very_ severe case. And that was an understatement.

The boy seemed to be Latino and he had mischievous sparkling brown eyes. His hands were fiddling with a tool belt, pulling out random parts and fixing them together. The girl, who I assumed was Annabeth, was gorgeous, with an aura of seriousness and cool intelligence around her. Kinda like me, as that was how most people would describe me. Percy really did describe her well, I thought jealously. I shot her a look, though I think she didn't really catch it as she was too busy staring at Percy. It was intruiging how a child of Miverva and Neptune could be together. And judging from what I was seeing, in love too.

A dark-skinned girl with kaleidoscopic eyes climbed. down next. She was gorgeous, though she seemed to be downplaying it, seeing as there was no make-up on and her chocolate hair was choppily cut. She was holding hands with a tall boy, who was searching the crowds for someone. His eyes searched the crowd frantically, raking over everyone's faces and pausing at one, only to frown and move onto the next one, as though it was the wrong person that he was looking for.

His eyes stopped on me, and it stopped there. His gaze didn't waver, at least not until the girl next to him tapped him on his shoulder, shaking him from his daydreams. My heart stuttered and skipped a beat. The boy had electric blue eyes and a cute little scar above his lip. He also had fine blonde hair. It was Jason! Maybe there was hope for us after all...

My hands flitted down to their joined hands and my heart sank.

Jason Grace was back from the Greek camp, with a girlfriend.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had had a cute little reunion. With her judo-flipping him and their little smooching session out there. Then, Leo, the one who couldn't stop fidgeting, had apparently attacked the camp. What I couldn't forget, however, was how well Jason and the girl, Piper, worked together. It was just like they were made for each other. I just couldn't forget those little details.

Jason's protectiveness towards her, amongst other things, struck me the most. I was the one he used to treat that way and only me. It absolutely shattered my heart to see him treat her that way. But I couldn't be as selfish as to let it affect me. After all, Camp Jupiter needed its Preator, or it would fall.

* * *

**I felt like that was a really crappy ending. Oh well, I was rushing through all this so that I could hurry back to memorizing the speech I have for tomorrow. This took just half an hour so please tell me if there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes so I can correct them. **

**R&amp;R?**

**~Turquoise Crystal **


End file.
